Keeping the Faith
by demmons1399
Summary: FINISHED!Sorry it took so long.. She brought him back from the dead, can he show her how to live? Mushy fun from my two favorite characters...LOVE FEED BACK! thinking of doing a sequal..what do you think?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing... Please don't sue!

a year or so after the war, dumbledoor did not die,and various other spoilers, oh, and if you like ron, you wont like this first bit... other chapters coming soon...

"Ron... how could you!!!!!"

"Do what Hermione? What are you talking..."

"You know damn well what I am talking about. I saw you with Lavender last night!!!"

"Yeah, well, paybacks a bitch, hon."

"WHAT!!!!!

"Well i figured if you were gonna cheat on me, that left it open season for me to..."

"What the hell are you talking about Ron? I NEVER cheated on you, you bastard!"

"I saw you with Krum...little miss I'm so innocent..During that last battle with Voltamort. You were holding his hands and looking into his eyes..."

"Ron you IDIOT!!! Krum was on our side and he was helping me with a major levitation spell to block the door. We had to combine our powers to.."

"You seemed to combine powers very well.."

"Oh get off it Ron... there was nothing going on. He's married to Fleur for Christ sake!"

Muttering too loudly.."..yeah, like that would stop you..."

Hermione paled "What did you say?"

Ron sneered "If Hermione wants something, she gets it.She know all the answers. Well, I am tired of it. I am tired of playing second fiddle to you fucking genius brain. I'd rather be with someone who appreciates me. I deserve better than you!!"

Hermione, with dry eyes, held her head up high...

"Remind me to send Lavender a thank you note. She got you the hell out of my life."

she turned without a sound and Ron watched her walk away

"Serves her right. I am better that she ever gave me..."

The next thing Ron knew, he was sprawled on the floor with a wand at his throat and one very pissed off looking Sirius Black glaring down at him.

"You stay away from her. She saved our lives more that I can count. She is worth more than ten of us combined. If you so much as make her frown again..."

Putting on a brave face, Ron glared back,

"You'll do what Padfoot, bark at me?!"

Sirius got very quite and a malicious grin spread across his face. His eyes however, became haunted and dead cold,

"You know, I learned some fascinating tricks those years behind the veil and I've been dying to try them out.."

Hid grin got even wider when he saw how pale Ron had become.

"Go now. You are not welcome here except for meetings. That understood?"

Ron nodded frantically, just wanting to get away from those eyes freezing him.

"Good." Sirius said quietly "Leave.."

Ron scrambled up and practically broke the door getting out.

Sirius' grin faded as he heard the door slam. He ran his fingers thru his too long hair and sighed. Hermione was going to be pissed at him.. he turned around and saw her coming out of the shadows in the hallway with a shocked expression on her face,

"Sirius.."

"Don't say anything 'Mione. I may have been dead a few years and left the house to Harry, but the last time i checked i was very much alive, and with the deed back in my name. Long story short, this is my house and you will always be welcome, he will not..."

"Thank you"

"...be welcome if he is going to be such a slimy... what did you say?"

"I said thank you."

He looked at her puzzled "You mean you're not mad that I interfered, kicked out your boyfriend and banned him from your place of residence?"

Hermione sighed "One, he is not my boyfriend, as of ten minutes ago. Two, as you so eloquently put it, this is your house, which you have very kindly let me live since Bellatrix murdered my parents, Three, you stood up for me." With a sad smile she said "Everyone's gone now. Harry and Ginny, Remus and Tonks, they all have there own lives to rebuild now. And with my family gone, all I had left was Ron, no matter how bad he was." Her eyes filled up with tears "You showed me I was wrong, that I still have friends who care."

Sirius pulled her into a fierce hug

"As long as I am alive you will always have a home and people who care about you." He let go and gave her his best grin."And with my reputation for coming back from the dead, it might be even longer than that."

Hermione gave him a small grin. Then his face got serious(no pun intended)

"Besides...I owe you my life."

Hermione shook her head "You don't owe me anything Sirius. It was Dumbledore who pulled you out..."

"Hermione..do shut up."

She looked at him with shock. He shook his head with frustration..

" Don't you get it? You never lost faith. When everyone else, including Dumbledore,gave me up for lost, you kept looking, researching, never giving up hope that i could find my way back thru the veil. Yes,I'll admit, it took someone as powerful as Dumbledore to preform that multi-dimensional locator's spell thing, but it was you who made him see it was possible.It was you that found a way to get me out of that hell. It was you dammit, YOU! No one else even tried. I owe you everything, and be damned if i am going to let you think less of yourself than you deserve.."

He was sweating by the time he ran out of air ranting. Hermione just stared in shock at the praises this man, whom she never thought even noticed her, was heaping upon her. She started to grin uncontrollably...

" Who are you and what are you doing in Sirius Blacks body?"

He grinned back " I do very well in my body thank you very much."

Hermione blushed " Yes, I can see that, especially in that outfit."

Sirius looked down at his boxers and sleeveless t-shirt

"...well i was just getting dressed and...wait,... were you just flirting with me?" he raised his eyebrow

Hermione stammered"ah...ah... no, um..just um, noticing...i mean..."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear "So, not flirting...just checking me out"

Hermione blushed even harder and grinned back "Shut up Sirius."

"Well if that's the case, let me take you out tonight."

" Oh Sirius, I don't know..."

"Come on 'Mione," he pleaded " we are both stressed out, and frankly, i haven had a night out on the town since... well, since James and lily died... come on, dinner , dancing. we'll paint the town red, or even blue. Whatever color you want.."

" But i don't have anything to wear for a night out!"

Sirius raised both eyebrows..."You mean to tell me you have absolutely no Night on the Town clothes?",

Hermione blushed and wouldn't look Sirius in the eye.."Not really... everyones been so busy lately, cleaning up in the aftermath of the war and...nobodyaskedmeoutbefore.."

"What was that?"

She sighed "Nobody has asked me out..."

Sirius exploded."EVER!? Not even Ron?"

"Well... not since school, Ron was always too busy.."

Sirius grumbled."I should have hexed him..."

Hermione said in a small voice, "No its fine, I've been busy too..."

Sirius stood up "That settles it. get you makeup bag, I am taking you out shopping. Madame Malkins I think,.. you can get ready there,.. then I am taking you out on the town.."

"Oh Sirius, you don't have to.."

"No I don't...but I want to" he said, eyes begging her to say yes

"...ok"

He grinned "Ok?"

She rolled her eyes and grinned back "Yes, OK!"

Sirius jumped up and shouted, "ALRIGHT!!, Lets get get this party started!!"

Hermione laughed out loud " Where did you learn that phrase?"

Sirius looked sheepishly at Hermione,"One, You have a wonderful laugh and I expect to hear more of it this evening, Two, I'll give you back your CD thingys tomorrow, I promise " he grinned

Hermione laughed again "Alright deal, Let me just go get my purse.."

Sirius shook his head "No way... Tonight's on me."

Hermione tried to give her best stare down but it was no use, she couldn't stop grinning "Sirius..."

Sirius gave a dismissive wave with his hand "'Mione, I've got money to burn and what kind of gentleman would I be if I asked a girl out on a date then expected her to pay?

She squeaked "Girl,.. Me,.. DATE!?

He comically waggled his eyebrows at her "You're cute when you're flustered."

Hermione couldn't stop giggling like an idiot. "Oh shut up and lets get out of here.."

He gallantly took her arm and lead her towards the fireplace "I concur..Lets get the hell out of here!"

more coming soon...


	2. a show of faith

A sequel to keeping the faith...what happened next.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius threw open the door to Madame Malkins.

"Kinney!.. oh Kinney!!!" he shouted bustling out from the back room came a short round woman with artfully curled hair. She took one look and smiled widely.

"Sirius! How wonderful to see you again, you naughty boy, it's been too long"

He walked up to her and took her by the hands "Kinney my dear, I am in desperate need of your magic touch. Two sets of your finest muggle evening wear please. One for me and one for the lovely lady with me." he said making a sweeping gesture towards Hermione, who was a few steps behind him, smirking. Madame Malkin recognized her immediately and walked over to her.

"Hermione dear. its good to see you as well. How are those new work robes working out for you"

"Quite well actually. those extra wand pockets you added are..."

Sirius jumped in between them. " Oh no you don't!..nothing like that for us tonight. We need to be dazzling!" He grabbed Hermione and spins her around... "We are gonna outshine the stars tonight..." he sang Hermione laughed " I really need to get those Cd's back from you now"

Madame malkin laughed as well. "Now really Sirius, How am i supposed to work my magic with you twirling her about"

With infinite grace he lifted Hermione off her feet, spun her around one more time, then gently put her down in front on Madame Malkin.  
"There. She's all yours. We are leaving directly from here so give her the works Kinney, Spare no expense. Is Minny still out back?"

"Of course my boy, I'd be lost without her. Even though I get a little tired of her going on and on about how she misses her wonderful Master."she grinned Sirius grinned back. "I always knew she had excellent taste." he turned towards Hermione."I'll see you in an hour and don't worry about anything. I've got it covered." Sirius bounded towards the back crooning "Minny..Minny my love? Where are you"

Madame Malkin sighed and shook her head with a smile. Then she turned back towards Hermione. She looked her up and down, gave an approving nod and without a word started measuring her.

Hermione, feeling awkward, asked her "Who's Minny?"

Madame Malkin waved her wand and fabric started flowing through the air in random shapes and colors as she studied it. "Minny is Sirius' old house elf that he freed"

"But I thought Kreacher was his family's house elf"

Madame Malkin started picking out various combinations from the fabrics in the air.

"Oh yes, that horrible beast was the family elf but Minny was his personal elf. She was called Krocty at the time, horrible name if you ask me. Anyway, Sirius caught Kreacher strangling her one night. He was so angry...He viciously kicked Kreacher out of his his rooms and revived her. He gave her clothes, a muggle hat with mouse ears that said Minny to be exact, so that she could get away from Kreacher and be happy. She cried to him saying she had no where to go. Knowing she was good with a needle and that i could never say no to him anyway, he brought her here. Now she will only answer to the name Minny and sings his praises to anyone who will listen... Now step on this block dear and try not to move. I want to see how these fabrics will look on you"

Hermione dutifully stepped up on the block and held as still as she could while her mind tried to absorb this new information about Sirius Black. She had always disliked his treatment of Kreacher. she thought it was the typical contempt that wizards always seemed to have for house elves. Now she realized that wasn't true at all, it was a personal grudge. He hated having Kreacher around because he had hurt the elf he cared about. but because of the order, he couldn't get rid of him. No wonder he was relieved when he had come back and found out that Kreacher had finally died in his sleep hiding from everybody. Sirius liked house elves just fine. in fact, had freed his own person elf so that she could be happy. These thoughts whirled around Hermione's brain.

"That's perfect"

Hermione started."What?,Huh"

Madame Malkin was looking at her with an approving smile.

"Look at yourself in the glass my dear, I think you will be pleased. The dress is perfect for you if i do say so myself. Oh put on these shoes first." and handed her a wicked looking pair of shiny black high heeled shoes.

Hermione slipped on the shoes, turned to look in the mirror, and found a stranger looking back. A dangerously beautiful stranger... The dress was made of a shimmery black, silky material that seemed to flow when she moved. It was sleeveless, open back, tied behind the neck and cut very low in the front with criss/cross lacing up the center. The skirt was artfully jagged and very short. Between the height of the heels and the length of the skirt, her legs looked like they went on for days. Who is that person, she thought to herself. Surely not the bookish, boring, never do anything Hermione Granger. She stood up a little straighter, cocked her hip to one side, and slow grin spread across her face. Should couldn't wait to see the look on Sirius' face... she'd show him she could be just as reckless when she wanted.

Madame Malkin Grinned at her." That's it my dear, you got it, Flaunt it!. Now, with a dress like that, I'm thinking hair down with smooth waves and a little drama to your makeup to put the finishing touches...Stay still. I know a wonderful charm to tame that hair of yours. Listen carefully so you can do it at home if your want"  
She did a clockwise then a counter clockwise spin of her wand, and then whispered."tangleorium revisu"

Hermione felt a tingling at her scalp down to her fingers, then felt a soft weight fall on her shoulders. She looked in the glass to see her hair in smooth flowing waves over one shoulder with the other side held up be a gemstone comb. It also seemed longer than before with all the bushy curls gone Madame waved her wand again and she felt her face tingle a bit as the makeup appeared on her face. Smudged black liner and mascara to bring out her eye and scarlet lips to add that final touch.

Madame sighed. " You are a stunning woman Hermione. I can see what Sirius sees in you. I just hope you can handle him"

Hermione looked puzzled at her."I don't know what you mean. It isn't like that. He's just taking me out to say thank you and he hasn't been out..."

Madame Malkin just shook her head with a grin." I've known that boy since he got his first school robes. He used to hide here when he wanted to get away from his family and James wasn't around. I know he is a bit of a rouge, but the only other time i saw his eyes twinkle like the way they to you, was with Lilly"

Hermione looked stunned."You mean Lilly Potter, Harry's mother"

"OH yes dear. Sirius was mad for Lilly when they were in school together. Learned all the fancy spells to impress her. Paraded other girls around her to try to make her jealous. Then one day in there fifth year, he found a love poem that James had written about Lilly in James room. It broke Sirius's heart, but James was the brother he had never had. So he secretly delivered the note to Lilly for James and did everything he could to hide his feelings for her. I remember him coming here after too much butter-beer in there seventh year crying his eyes out that he would never love anyone as much as Lilly, except maybe James, and that's why those two deserved each other... I think as much as Sirius tried to hide it, James knew how Sirius felt... and was always grateful to him for helping him win her anyway. Asked Sirius be his best man and your godfather to prove how much he was family to him. By that point, of course, Sirius had turned that heartbreak into a friendship with Lilly almost as strong as his with James. Now for the first time in a long time,I see that old sparkle in his eye. And i don't think i am wrong to say that it is all about you. Don't worry dear, Sirius is a perfect gentleman, but if you think this is just a friendly gesture..you are in for a big surprise, i can tell. Now let me go in back and see what is taking him so long to get out here." and she hurried down the corridor to the back, leaving Hermione's head spinning.

She's got to be wrong, she crazy. Sirius is just a friend. A very good friend. But in love? No way, not possible. I'm just me, nothing fancy.what could he possibly see in me? And me and him, together, would never work. I mean, he is very good looking,intelligent, loves to have fun, set for life, kind, caring...oh no...I'm in deep, deep trouble here.

Then she looked at her self in the mirror again and saw that vision of herself. That dangerous, confident, dare i say it, alluring vision that was her staring back. A huge grin spread across her face...screw it!!!! i am going to have fun tonight and not worry about anything. This is my night to be the bell of the ball and dammit, i am going to enjoy every minute of it! she nodded to herself in the mirror. The she saw in the reflection Sirius coming down the hallway towards the front. She spun around to see him just as he walked in. They both stopped dead in there tracks, and with similar gobsmacked expressions on there faces, stared at each other.

Sirius was wearing black tailored pants, a midnight blue silk shirt with matching tie, a black leather blazer, and a small pair of dark blue glasses slid partway down his nose. His hair had been neatened so that it was still long, but rakishly so, instead of just sloppy. He managed to look savage and elegant in the same breath. Which was good for him, bad for Hermione, because she could barely breathe herself. Ohgodohgodohgod... he is beautiful...and i am a dead woman.

Sirius was having some respiratory trouble himself. Dear Lord!!! He had never seen her this way.He had always thought she was a pretty girl when she was younger and a good looking woman when he came back from the veil, but... this was...i don't believe...did i say dear lord already cause ..dear lord. She was stunning, and the best part was that she didn't really care about it...if he was attracted to her before...and he was... he was outright falling for her now!...oh boy...i am a dead man...again.

Madame Malkin burst out laughing. "Enough staring you two and more moving. I didn't dress you up like stars so you could stand in my storeroom and make eyes at each other. Get out there and show off my genius"

Hermione blushed to her roots...her heart skipped several beats and she could practicaly feel Sirius's eyes staring her up and down... and he looked like he coud eat her with a spoon. Hermione, never one to back down from a chalange, put her hand on her hip, gave him a grin and said.."You like"

Sirius, grinning like a madman, looked at her with eyes that were practicaly preditory.. " Oh yes...Me like...a lot." and tipped her a wink

Feeling brave, Hermione winked back."You're not looking to bad youself mister." Sirius struck a pose and she laughed." So where are you taking me tonite?...Since you are the Captian of this voyage"

"Well my lady, I thought we would try out that new wizards place in Paris. Its supposed to be all the rage...muggle clothing only and all...after that, what ever you wish." And he held out his arm.

Hermione knew there was a double message in that, but chose to ignore it...for now, and she took his arm and off they went out the door.

MadameMalkin shook her head.."They are in for so much trouble"

"Yes they are." said a voice coming from behind her "They are indeed."said another identical voice. Fred and George Weasly came out from the side room grinning.

Madame Malkin grinned back at them."I dont know how i let you two talk me into these things"

George took one of her hands.." Because you love us dear, and more importanly you love them"

Fred took her other hand." Normaly we like just plain reaking havoc, but this was a special case. After our dear brother was such a pratt, we felt honor bound to do something about it"

Malkin looked at them slyly.." You could have just bought her flowers or something"

Fred laughed.."Now where's the fun in that"

Malkin sighed with a smile.." I just hope they can handle it"

George looked at her with a look of mock innocence." But my dear, you know the old saying... The Truth Shall Set Us Free"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This story has kinda taken a life of its own... the sequal.."the truth shall set you free" will be coming as soon as possible...i hate cliffhangers too!!!!!!!!


	3. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Final chapter...I think

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They apparated to right underneath the arch du triumph...Sirius grins and pulled her down the pedestrian tunnel

"Sirius, where are we going?"

"To the French equivalent of Diagon Alley...its called Rue...something or other... its just two bricks this way"

He stared at the wall in the dimly lit tunnel for a moment the smiled...took his wand out and tapped the fourth brick to the left 3 times...the wall folded into itself, reveling a brightly lit alley way

"Welcome to Ruelle des Rêves Magiques"

"I thought you didn't know what it was called" Hermione said with a smirk

He winked at her "I knew...just wanted to keep the suspense going"

she laughed and followed him down the brightly lit street...they soon came to a neon clad building that said "Grande ColouR" and had a line of eager people wrapped around it a block and a half long.

Sirius walked passed the line and went strait to the bouncers

"Hi there, I have a reservation, the name is Sirius Black"

The bouncers gave him a haughty look of distain till they heard his name...then they went pale...

"yes sir, I see we have you as a long term VIP on the list, please have a drink at the bar and we shall show you to your see post haste" they shuddered as he walked past with Hermione.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked as they sipped there drinks

Sirius gave a sad smile "before I 'disappeared' I had given money to front this place. Ever since they found out I am back from the dead, they have been petrified of me...particularly of me being displeased...I guess being a walking corpse has its privileges"

Hermione could see he was trying to joke about the burden of his reputation, that he was a monster from the grave...but it wasn't working. She looked him in the eye

"Sirius...you are a good man and to hell with what anyone else thinks...besides, you being "back from the dead' will probably get me a better dinner anyway." she quipped

Sirius broke out his best grin" well... membership has it privilages...there is our table now" and they went to sit down.

The room was larger than she expected with a dance floor in the center. The Grande Coloure's claim to fame was the ever-changing dining room surrounding the dance floor. Once every 15 min the entire décor of the place would change entirely. So one minute you could be sitting in and Irish pub style, the next a posh New York sushi bar, or even grandma's kitchen...At the moment, Hermione noted with irony, it was the great hall at Hogwarts.

"This must bring back memories for you Sirius."

He looked around with a look of nostalgia. "Yah, I can remember many a food fight I started in these rooms, James always despised my aim...it was deadly!"

She grinned" well I don't know about that, my aim wasn't too shabby either."

"My dear, I am shocked. Hermione Granger starting a food fight?

"Well not exactly a food fight...but I sucker punched Draco Malfoy once and broke his nose."

He bust out laughing" Now that's a true Marauder talking. You would have done well with us back in the day." as he raised his glass to her.

They were seated at a small table for two by the wall near the dance floor. There was no dancing at the moment, just soft ambient piano music creating an elegant atmosphere, in spite of the fact the scenery had changed again and it was now an Irish pub style background.

A very tall thin waiter dressed all in black approached the table. He had short white blond hair that was so pale in the candle light that it seemed to glow and shimmer as he moved. He gave them a haughty smile.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle et Messier. Bienvenu et..."

Sirius smiled and waved his hand. "If it's alright with you, could we do this in English? My French is rather rusty."

The waiters perfect smile crack for a fraction of a second. Then he turned it up a notch and with a flourish, pulled out his wand and tapped his throat two times.

"But of course. What ever shall please Messier. We, of course, want your evening at the Grande to be a grand one." and he let out a small twittering laugh at his own joke.

Hermione and Sirius shared a look. Sirius gave a wicked grin. Hermione smirked, kicked him under the table, and silently mouthed "be nice". Sirius rolled his eyes and turned towards the waiter.

"We very much appreciate your consideration. Let me tell you how I want this evening to proceed. We are going to put ourselves into your capable hands. Now I happen to know the Lady has a fondness for French seafood while I, myself, am a great fan of Indian Cuisine, the hotter the better. I've sure with your superior taste, you should have no problem finding an appropriate meal for each of us, choosing from the chefs specialties of course. And since nothing as vulgar as money should ever get in the way of a dining experience, I hope you will not hold back your opinions on what would be the most suitable wines for the occasion. I have absolute faith in you, messier..?"

"Henri Duc lac...messier." the waiter replied, staring wide eyed at Sirius

"Messier Henri... thank you... we look forward to your choices." and with that he turned towards Hermione, efectivly dismising him. Henri composed himself and with a short bow went off to talk to the chef.

Hermione waited till Henri was out of earshot then cracked up laughing. "Oh that was priceless... You keep that up and by the end of the night he will be literally kissing your feet."

"Oh don't worry... I have no desire for HIM to be kissing me, literal or not."

Hermione heard the hint and felt her insides melt. She was saved from responding by two covered dishes appearing in front of them and Henri coming over with the wines.

With great aplomb, he removed the cover for Hermione first, revealing a dish of shrimp stuffed crepes with a side bowl of Boulbolinais. To top it off, he handed her a crystal flute of champagne almost as pale as his hair.

Next, he turned to Sirius. And with equal dignity, removes the cover from his dish, revealing a steaming plate of lamb curry on a bed of wild rice with a side of fresh baked naan bread. And to accompany his meal a goblet of sparkling burgundy to finish it off.

"The chef sends his complements Messier Black and hopes you enjoy his selections. I myself carefully selected the exact appropriate wines for your pallet. Please fell free to tap the candle three times and I will be at your side for any assistance... Bon Appetite!!"

The food was perfect, the wine exquisite, the company sublime, and they felt absolutely no desire to see Henri. They were just about finished when the music suddenly stopped and the DJ spoke over sound system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, or should I say Babes and Dudes...its eighties night tonight here at the only place to be in the wearing world. The Grande ColouR!" The audience roared with applause. "My name is Luis Babble, number one DJ on WWN and host of this years Magic Eight Ball coming next month... Now enough of my talking and more of you moving. The first song is by special request of the management, and remember, you can make requests at anytime by talking directly to the candle on your table. Rock On!!"

Sirius grinned and said "let's go!", grabbed Hermione's hand, and jumped on to the dance floor, Hermione jumping up with him. When the first heavy guitar chords were struck, Hermione and Sirius took one look at each other and started laughing hysterically.

**Back in black, I hit the sack   
I been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hangin' about  
I keep lookin' at the sky 'cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse. 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives cat's eyes  
A busin' every one of them and running wild**

**CHORUS:  
Cause I'm back, yes I'm back well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back well, I'm back, back  
Well, back in black yes, I'm back in black**

Back in the back of a cadilac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I give a bang with the gang  
They gotta catch me if they want me to hang  
Coz I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flak  
Nobody' gonna get me on another rap  
Don't look at me now, I'm just makin' my bed  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

**CHORUS:  
Cause I'm back, yes I'm back,well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black, yes I'm back in black**

**Well I'm back, yes I'm back   
Well I'm back, yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black, yes I'm back in black  
Well I'm back, back in black   
Yes I'm back in black  
Out of the sack!**

When the song was over Hermione and Sirius were almost doubled over in pain they were laughing so hard.

"Oh my god Sirius, hahahaha... that's...hahaha..god..that was...perfect!!"

Sirius was holding his stomach "I never realized, oh that's my new song, Remus will love it!"

"Need to recover, lets sit and finish our drinks."

"Anything for the Lady... only if you promise that you will request a song..."

"Alright, but you have to too..."

"NO problem. But no peaking." he said with a grin

She laughed and turned her chair around while she sipped he drink. Hermione could barely hear him whisper to the candle. She turned back around when she finished her drink to see him grinning.

"Shall we dance my lady?" as he held his hand out to her.

"but of course messier" doing a damn good impression of Henri, taking his hand and going out onto the dance floor..

Sultry, dark music started playing as Sirius pulled Hermione to him and started swaying to the music with her..

I don't know what colour your eyes are, baby  
But your hair is long and brown  
Your legs are strong, and you're so, so long  
And you don't come from this town

My head is full of magic, baby  
And I can share this with you  
The feel I'm on a cross again, lately  
But it's nothing to do with you

I'm alive  
Oh Oh, so alive  
I'm alive  
Oh Oh, so alive

This drug makes me crazy  
Makes me see you more clearly.  
Oh, baby, now I can see you.  
Wish I could stop,  
Switch off the clock,  
Make it all happen for you.

I'm alive  
Oh Oh, so alive  
I'm alive  
Oh Oh, so alive

OOOOH  
OOOOH

Don't know what colour your eyes are, baby  
But your hair is long and brown  
Your legs are strong, and you're so, so long  
And you don't come from this town

My head is full of magic, baby  
And I can share this with you  
The feel I'm on top again, baby  
That's got everything to do with you

I'm alive  
Oh Oh, so alive  
I'm alive  
Oh Oh, so alive

He sang the song to her with a low gravely voice, never taking his eyes off her and holding her close as he moved her across the dance floor. She felt like she was drowning in him. Everything was happening so fast. Just yesterday she was miserable with absente friends and a boyfriend who was cheating on her... now she was on top of the world with the man of her dreams, holding her like he would never hurt her, and never let her go...

Back at Madame Malkins the clock struck 10 o'clock. "Now?" said George, rubbing his hands with glee. "From what I can see, the timing is perfect." said Fred with an identical grin. "On the count of three...1, 2 ...THREE!!" and they both waved there wands with a flash...

"Um...Sirius?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm stuck."

"Uh...What?"

"My clothes...they're stuck to yours."

"Don't be silly...uhm...urg...oh no..."

"Sirius, what's going on?

"I have no idea... its some kind of binding charm...can you move at all?"

"A little..but any further my clothes will rip off..get that look of you face!"

"Sorry...ok...so our clothes seemed to be cursed in some way, who would do this? the wars over..."

"Well thank god there's a lot of people dancing...we wont be noticed for a while...I hope."

"I agree...and this isn't so bad, being stuck to you."

"That's sweet and all Sirius but its not going to be so sweet in an hour or so when we try to leave...or what if we have to got to the bathroom or something...what will we do then!!!"

"ok ok, lets think this out logically... this is a marauder style trick, but I am here and Remus is too nice... who does that leave?"

They both looked at each other and said in unison "THE TWINS!!!!!!"

"You rang?" said the twins as there faces appeared in Sirius' blue glasses, one in each lens so they could both see them.

Hermione was raging "ok... the fun is over. Do the counter jinx...NOW!"

Fred grinned from the left lens.." No can do my dear! This jinx is a specialty of ours, you have to answer 3 questions truthfully and the spell is released, we can't undo it any other way!"

"You two are so dead!!"

George grinned at her from the right lens." from what we could see, this shouldn't be a problem for you two."

Sirius looked pissed off." you mean you've been spying on us this whole time?"

Fred just smiled from the left lens."Don't get all offended. We put a PG rating on the glasses. If things got TOO private they would have fogged right up...though I admit during that last dance they got a bit steamy."

"ENOUGH!!!" Hermione said fiercely, causing a few people to turn their heads on the dance floor for a second. Thru clenched teeth she whispered "Just give us the three questions before we cause a scene."

George, from the left lens..." As you wish. They will appear one at a time on the lenses. As you answer one the next wont will show. Once you finish all three the binding spell will be released and you can go on your merry way. We will leave you now too your privacy...Good Luck!!" and with that they both disappeared from the lenses.

Sirius shook his head." I am almost glad I was never in school when they were... the school would have been wrecked by the rivalry."

Hermione rolled her eyes" stop shaking your head so we can see these damn questions and get out of this mess. We only have a little while before the dance floor might close"

There was a tap on her shoulder "Everything alright Mademoiselle?" she turned to see Henri looking concerned and giving Sirius the evil eye.

She put on her best smile" Everything is wonderful. We just had a minor disagreement as to whether red or white wine goes better with a pork casule'. What do you think?"

Henri beamed at her." Depending on the sauce, I would recommend a sweeter white. A buttery chardonnay would be best."

Sirius shook his head in mock defeat " Again you exquisite taste gets the better of me Henri."

Henri looked pleased "Not all has the experience I do messier. Do not feel bad. Would you care for me to lead you both back to your table for dessert?"

Hermione shook her head "Oh no-no. I'd much rather keep dancing." and looked back at Sirius

"We will let you know when we are ready." Sirius winked

"But of course messier" and with a huff walked off the dance floor

"Great!" Hermione sighed "Now he will be watching us...let's get this over with."

Sirius looked at her with admiration" you are a cool liar Hermione...You are truly Marauder...oh wait, here come the first question..."

These words scrolled across his glasses...

"WHO WAS YOUR FIRST KISS?"

Hermione blushed" I should have known...ok, ok...it was my cousin Arnold...I was five and he dared me...your turn.

Sirius shook his head." I have never told anyone...ugh...alright, it was Prof. Sprout."

"What!?"

"I was helping out in the greenhouse my first year and there was some enchanted mistletoe. It was either she kissed me or I would have blacked out, and there was a quidditch match that afternoon, it was only a quick peck and..."

"Its ok Sirius...breathe. I won't tell a soul!!"

"Thank god!..I think even Harry could pass that one up...here comes the next one..."

And these words scrolled across the lenses next...

"WHO WAS YOUR BEST KISS?"

Hermione blushed again." Well that one's not so bad...Victor Krum...at the Christmas Ball."

Sirius grinned "Yah...I heard about that...you will never guess mine..."

"Hmmm... Lilly?"

"Remus..."

"WHAT!?!?!?!"

Grinning like a maniac." It was a late night game of truth or dare in our 7th year...Lilly dared me to kiss Remus, and nobody thought I would... so I decided to give them a good show and Remus played along... I almost passed out...and I think James did, from the shock!"

Hermione was cracking up." Stop it stop it! if I fall down laughing we both end up ripping our clothes off... get that look off your face, we are in public!!" she said giggling still

"OK" he sighed" the pain is almost over...here comes the last one..."

And the words scrolled across...

"WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE YOUR NEXT KISS?"

"um"

"um"

"Ooh...what the hell..." and Hermione grabbed Sirius' face and kissed him for all it was worth

When she let go he fell to the floor. She laughed and helped him back up.

He shook his head to clear it "I'm gonna have to break it to Remus...he has been replaced"

Hermione grinned " Good to know... and I want to be there...and we're not stuck anymore!"

Sirius pouted "Don't sound so happy about it..."

She grabbed him " I didn't say I was gonna let go... you are stuck with me!"

He twirled her around "I am more happy that you can imagine... besides imagine all the havoc we can wreak together..." he grinned like a mad man... and kissed her back for good measure... then lead her back to the table.

He tapped the candle and Henri arrived post haste."Yes"

The bill if you please, we need to be getting on our way."

"The bill has already been taken care of messier by...the twins I believe they wished to be called. They left this note for you." and he departed

The note read...

Dear Hermione and Sirius,

Hope you enjoyed your evening and hope you enjoy many more...you both deserve the best... don't be too mad Sirius... dont want to start a prank war quite yet! And Hermione, we love you like family... always...no matter what...stop him from killing us! Best wishes Fred and George

They both grinned at each other

"They are TOAST!!!"

And left hand in hand, very much stuck on each other, in the very best way possible...

Au Revoir


End file.
